


Ice Daddy

by Pleasant_Little_Neko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Food Play, Ice, Ice Cream, Ice Daddy, Ice Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex inside Ice cream truck, Smut, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, ice cream truck, ice lollies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasant_Little_Neko/pseuds/Pleasant_Little_Neko
Summary: “YUUURI WANT SOME FREEEEEE ICE CREAM I HAVE YOUR FAVOURITE!!”Yuuri stood outside their shared house with an expression of disbelief at everything that was his husband. Slightly turned on and totally done with Viktor’s shit he turns around going back into the house slamming the door mutters of ‘nope’ and ‘what the actual fuck’ falling from his lips.WHELP this is getting close to a hundred kudos and when it does hit 100 I'm gonna write the scene that briefly mentions about Yuuri not talking loud enough wink-wink would that be something that interests you guys?





	Ice Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Starts off over-the-top then turns to smuttiness.

Viktor drove up in his over-the-top extra Ice cream truck. Gold rims and hot pink lettering with holo glitter galore. ‘ICE DADDY’ was impossibly huge painted on the side of the truck. Everything on the truck was pastel. Blues, pinks and yellows covered the crazy coloured vehicle the only thing that stood out more was the blinding gold accents, the wing mirrors, the wheel and the handles glittered gold. An enormous Ice cream cone topped off the truck. A pale pink cone with a blue and yellow swirl in the ice cream finished off with glitter sprinkles and a gold flake and wafer. 

Ice Ice Baby, Ice Ice Baby

Blasted through the air as the ridiculous truck pulled to a stop.

Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla  
Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla

Ice Ice Baby Too cold, Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold  
Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold, Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold

Viktor jumped from his seat at the gleaming gold wheel and jogged to the window in the side of the truck, pulled up the sliding door and let the sunlight fill up the inside. The inside was just as crazy as the outside. pastel colours everywhere with gold and glitter to top it all off. Viktor had on a white apron that had ‘ICE DADDY’ In holographic writing, with tiny ice cream cones and ice lollies all over the apron. Under the apron, he had a pastel candy-stripe button up shirt with a pink bow tie that had cream and sprinkles design on it. A pair of baby blue cropped trousers wrapped around his legs and on his feet were metallic silver shoes. Sat on the top of his head is a white and pink soda jerk hat. 

Viktor leant out the window in the truck and yelled at the top of his voice.

“YUUURI WANT SOME FREEEEEE ICE CREAM I HAVE YOUR FAVOURITE!!”

Yuuri stood outside their shared house with an expression of disbelief at everything that was his husband. Slightly turned on and totally done with Viktor’s shit he turns around going back into the house slamming the door mutters of ‘nope’ and ‘what the actual fuck’ falling from his lips.

Viktor confused turned off the music and the engine of the truck leapt out the back and ran to the door of their house after his husband. As he reaches the door he could hear Yuuri gradually getting louder with his mutterings. He pulled open the door. 

“Yuuri?” 

Yuuri was bent over holding his head muttering but at Viktor's voice, he paused.

“Viktor?” he asked softly 

Viktor took a step forward at his husband's voice.  
“Yuuri I-”

“WHAT IN THE EVER LOVING HELL POSSESSED YOU TO BUY AND ICE CREAM TRUCK LIKE THAT!?”

Viktor tried to say something but was cut off by more of Yuuri’s yelled hysterically.

“AND WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU WEARING!?” Yuuri’s eyes wide at what was written on Viktor apron.

Viktor looked down at his apron as Yuuri took another breath to start ranting again. Moving forward quickly he gently grabbed Yuuri’s chin and pulled him into a kiss interrupting whatever Yuuri was going to say. Yuuri’s tried to pull away at first the Viktor used his other hand to cup Yuuri’s cheek and deepen the kiss. Viktor kissed Yuuri’s in just the right way knowing it would make Yuuri melt. 

Only when Yuuri had finally relaxed into the kiss did Viktor pull away, Yuuri’s eyes were half-lidded.

“God, even your lips taste like Ice cream,” Yuuri said as he pulled Viktor back in for an aggressive kiss. With every kiss, it quickly turned into a steamy make-out session. Yuuri had been on a diet for what felt like forever so the sweetness on Viktor's lips was even more sugary and addicting. With that hand that was gripping Yuuri’s chin, he pulled away from Yuuri’s plum lips and put his lips to Yuuri’s ear.

“Who said you could yell at Daddy and take control?”

Using the hand that was cupping Yuuri’s cheek he moved it to grab Yuuri’s plump ass pulling Yuuri flush against his solid body. Yuuri looked up at Viktor eyes wide, pupils blown and breaths stuttered.

“I asked you a question Baby boy,” he said in a crooning voice groping Yuuri’s beautiful behind.

“V-Viktor-” Viktor cut off Yuuri with a finger to his lips.

“Baby boy, that not my name.” 

“Daddy, I-I’m sorry” Looking up into Viktor’s eyes with a pleading face.  
Viktor looked back into Yuuri’s dilated eyes and gave a soft smile. 

“What are you going to do to make up for yelling at Daddy, Baby boy?”

Yuuri’s eyes travel over Viktor’s face. He then looks down and replied very quietly.

“I didn't hear that. Why don’t you say it louder so Daddy can hear your lovely voice, hm?”

Yuuri trembles in Viktor’s hold, the tips of his ears and his cheeks turning red. Yuuri speaks again a little louder than before but still very quiet. Viktor chuckles very lightly. Leans down into Yuuri’s ear and softly says

“Am I going to have to train you to speak up again?, I’m sure you remember how much fun it was last time you tried to hold your voice in when I told you not too.” A sinister smirk on Viktor’s face.

Yuuri jolts in Viktor’s arms. Flashbacks of the pleasurable torture Viktor had forced upon him.  
Laying on their shared bed, arms tied above his head and Viktor mercilessly pulling what seemed like endless orgasms from him. Using everything he had at his disposal to make sure Yuuri’s voice was heard. He also very clearly remembered that by the end of the night, he could barely talk, his throat sore from the hours of endless use. Viktor had made sure that Yuuri would never forget that his voice should be heard. Even just the light threat of it happening again made Yuuri’s heart race. 

“P-Please not again, I couldn’t!”

“Then speak up or I might just give you another taste. Now repeat what you said and I better hear it clearly otherwise I’ll find a far better way of making you talk”

“Daddy should punish me, how Daddy sees fit” His voice running clear in Viktor’s ears.

“That’s how I taught my Baby boy, voice nice and clear” A soft smile back on Viktor's lips. He asked. “How do you think you should be punished?” 

Yuuri’s avoid eye contact with Viktor for a few moments before connecting. Viktor ran through some ideas in his mind when he found the perfect one. Gripping hold of Yuuri’s hand and quick command of “follow Daddy” Viktor lead them back to the Ice cream truck parked outside. Yuuri’s chest felt tighter and tighter the closer they got to the vehicle. Pulling open the double doors at the back of the van Viktor gripped Yuuri’s hips and lifted him into the back of the truck.

The first thing that Yuuri noticed was that it was slightly cooler inside than it was outside. Yuuri turned to face Viktor and watched as he closed the doors and locked them. The inside of the van was a lot bigger then Yuuri thought it would be. Under the window in the side of the truck was a tray of all sorts of sprinkle in lots of different colours. To the left side of the tray was a rack of wafer cones some of them dipped in chocolate, some with two scoops and some with one scoop. The cones on the rack had, flat and pointed bases there were even some clam wafers and some paper bowls. To the right side of the rack was a huge whippy ice cream machine, it looked ready to be used. On the other side of the van was two large coolers with glass windows in the top. Yuuri could see all the different type of Ice creams and Ice lollies and the ice at the bottom of the cooler keeping the frozen treats frozen. Yuuri was surprised at how well stocked the van was, trust Viktor to have a fully working and fully stocked Ice cream truck.

Before Yuuri noticed anything else Viktor was pressed up behind him. His hands sliding around Yuuri’s hips again lips level with his ear.

“If you complete your punishment and please me” he breathed “I will let you off your diet just for today and you can have as many of these delicious treats as you’d like“ 

Just the thought of having anything in the truck was causing Yuuri’s mouth to water. It had been so long since he had had anything remotely sweet. He was never able to have just one bite. he would always end up eating the whole bag or the whole cake. Just one bite was never ever enough for him. He lost his self-control when it came to sweet foods.

Viktor's voice was still in his ear “What did I just say Baby boy?” 

Yuuri gulped “complete my punishment and please you”

“And…?” 

“And I get to have as many of these as I want”

“That’s right,” Viktor said with a chuckle and Yuuri’s needy tone “but first we have to give you your punishment don’t we?” 

Yuuri’s nodded. He turned to face Viktor, eyes locking onto one the pale blue ice cream cones on his apron. “What is my punishment?” His voice clear. He’d learned his lesson about mumbling.

“Tell me Baby boy. What flavour do you want?”

Looking up in confusion “flavour…?”

“Are you going to tell me or should I just pick for you?” 

Yuuri stuttered as his mind tried to think of any flavours but his mind was too muddled by Viktor nibbling on his ear.

“I guess I’m choosing for you then” He growled 

Before Yuuri could get a word out Viktor had spun him so he was facing away from Viktor and his hand were pulled behind his back and tied together with the handles of Viktor apron. Yuuri’s mind too muddled only saw Viktor reach out to grab something from one of the freezers at the side of them. Yuuri was pulled back into Viktor’s chest leaning fully onto Viktor.

“Are you ready?” Viktor asked gently into his ear “Ready for whaAAAAA!?”

Viktor held Yuuri tightly against him as Yuuri thrashed and struggled to escape the cold Ice Cube Viktor had slipped into his underwear. The cube slid until it was resting right behinds Yuuri’s balls. Yuuri was gasping at the cold touching one of his most intimate areas. Whimpers left his lips and Viktor restrained him, Viktor's voice shushing him. 

“One of many my Baby boy” 

“N-Nooo-” Yuuri gasped loudly as Viktor slipped two more cubes down the front of his underwear. Yuuri whined as they settled on his cock. Still trying to find a way out of his Daddy’s arms. Yuuri was panting as the cubes melted his underwear soaking up the cold water making the cold spread even more. 

“D-Daddy, No-no more p-please!” shifting restlessly 

Viktor crooned at Yuuri “Only a few more now” 

Viktor added more ice cubes each time Yuuri whines and whimpers got louder. The first cube had melted soaking right through to his trousers.

“I think that’s enough, for now,” Yuuri’s shaky breaths filled the truck Viktor holding him. “Now for the fun part,” Viktor said with glee 

Yuuri wanting the ice, gone as soon as possible he didn't resist when Viktor fingers found his mouth and started to play with his tongue, Yuuri’s head leant back on Viktor’s shoulder eyes falling closed. There was a sound of rustling wrapper then Viktor's fingers left his mouth and then there was a cold pressure on his lips. 

“Suck” Viktor commanded 

Yuuri did as was told the first flavour he tasted was blackcurrant the wonderful taste made him more than eager to suck. At first, the sweet treat was held still then Viktor slowly started thrusting the lolly into his Baby boy’s mouth with each thrust giving Yuuri more of the sweet taste. As Yuuri was sucking frozen treat he tried to ignore the ice melting and soaking his underwear in the cold water slowing dripping down his legs. Viktor was now thrusting the lolly more than before and slowly the blackcurrant taste was changing to an orange one. Viktor was gradually forcing the lolly deeper and deeper into Yuuri’s throat causing it to bulge slightly.

Viktor enjoyed watching as Yuuri squirmed at the ice in his pants and the lolly intruding his mouth. Viktor always loved finding new ways to set his Baby’s nerves a light. Deciding to tease Yuuri, even more, he pulled the lolly from Yuuri’s mouth and took a long slurp catching all the stray drips. Yuuri’s using the opportunity to lick the melted treat from around his lips. Before he could catch the last of it, Viktor pulled him into an icy kiss. The ice cream lip balm on Viktor lips and the cold tongue felt amazing Yuuri moaned as Viktor sucked his tongue into his mouth before pulling away and shoving the lolly back into his Baby boy’s mouth with the hand that wasn't holding the treat Viktor’s hand was on Yuuri’s chin holding him in place as he gagged.

Gradely the Ice lolly change flavour from orange to lime to strawberry to lemon until there was only a bite left that Viktor finished. The wooden lolly stick was all that remained of the frozen treat.

Yuuri was left panting leaning back, Viktor being the only thing keeping him upright. Viktor letting out soft praise and compliments as he untied Yuuri’s arms and sat him carefully on top of one of the freezers holding his shoulders. 

“Your such a good boy, you’ve made Daddy very proud today” 

Yuuri preened at the pretty words. 

“Tell me Baby boy do you want Daddy's cock? ”

Yuuri looked into his Daddy’s eyes and nodded 

"I want to hear you say it"

“Please Daddy I want your cock inside me, I want Daddy to warm up my insides”

“Of course, Baby boy, you’ve more than earned it,” He said sweetly running his fingers through Yuuri’s silky black locks.

Yuuri made the first move, finally taking off the ridiculous apron tossing it randomly. He then pulled the bow tie from around Viktor’s neck and slowly undid the buttons of Viktor candy-striped shirt gladly showing more and more of his perfectly sculpted chest. All while Viktor undid Yuuri’s wet-through trousers and slid them down his legs with his underwear.  
In a quick move, Viktor pulled Yuuri’s shirt over his head and tossed it in a random direction. Joining Yuuri in taking off his cropped trousers and underwear. Yuuri raised an eyebrow at Viktor choice in underwear. Boxers printed with lots of tiny red and white candy canes. Viktor gave a wink while Yuuri rolled his eyes more focused on getting His Daddy’s cock then his choice in clothes. 

Viktor hand wrapped around Yuuri’s cock and pumped it. Yuuri moaned loudly at the warm hand wrapped around him, his eyes falling closed. It was such a huge contrast from the icy water that was there before. Each pump making him groan and grow in size until he was dripping pre-come over Viktor’s fingers making the movement smoother and even more pleasurable. Viktor sped up until he knew Yuuri was right on the edge then stopped, poor Yuuri’s eye flashed open making a pained and confused noise at why he wasn't allowed to cum. His Daddy said he was a good boy. 

Shushing him and guiding him back Viktor praised “That’s it Baby boy lean back and let Daddy take care of you, such a good boy for Daddy.”

Using the lube packet he had tucked into the back of his trousers. He tore it open his teeth and coated his finger with it. His finger running over Yuuri’s hole, he looked into Yuuri’s eyes as he pressed the first finger inside. Yuuri letting out a soft sigh as Viktor started to thrust the finger a few times before adding second and then a third, till he had three fingers inside his Baby boy. Yuuri let out a breathy moan as the fingers brushed his prostate. Viktor knowing that spot like the back of his hand, focused on it, hitting till Yuuri was writhing.

Yuuri let out a whine as Viktor took his finger back and gripped Yuuri under his knees for leverage. Viktor sunk the head in first, watching as Yuuri’s eyes grew bigger and his back arched. Viktor gasped at the glorious feeling, to Viktor it felt like Yuuri was sucking him in.  
Yuuri mouth was open with noiseless moans. Viktor started to move, pushing further into his Baby boy until his pelvis was flush with Yuuri’s and stayed still, loving the tight heat around his cock. 

“M-Move please- ah~”

“You only need to ask Baby boy~” Viktor teased

“PLEASE, Daddy! I need it. You said I was a good boy! Please fuck me! I need it! Pleases” Viktor cut off his ramblings with a kiss. He leant over into Yuuri’s ear and whispered naughty and obscene thing as he started thrusting, slow and powerful at first then gradually getting faster and faster. One of Yuuri's hands holding Viktor's shoulder while his other hand found purchase on the edge of the freezer. 

Each slap of their hips made a loud wet sound, each thrust forcing the breath from Yuuri’s lungs along with moans and groan and broken words. 

Gasps of “Daddy please~” and “Baby yes!” Filled the van.

Viktor leant down and started leaving marks on Yuuri’s neck, love bites that were made to last. Yuuri too lost in pleasure didn't even notice he was being marked, focused more on his intense orgasm that was building and building. He could feel that it was going to rock his world. With a strong breath, he managed to tell his Daddy. 

“Daddy I’m gonna Cum!”

“Let it Baby boy I want to see it” Viktor groaned 

Yuuri came first with a cry of “Dadddy~”

Viktor bit down on Yuuri’s shoulder with a deep throaty groan and released.

Relaxing into one another both falling bonelessly. Viktor remains lax on top of Yuuri, basking in their afterglow together. Coming back to himself Viktor rubbed noses with Yuuri causing him to give a tired giggle. 

“Thank you Daddy” Yuuri smiled sweetly

“You’re welcome Baby boy~” Viktor crooned back. Pulling out of Yuuri, Viktor grabbed some paper towels to clean up some of the mess. 

“Come on Baby let's get into the house to get cleaned up” with a groan Yuuri sat up and grab his clothes and put on his shirt for the quick trip back to the house. 

Wrapping his arm around Yuuri, Viktor grabs his own clothes donned his crumpled button up and lead Yuuri back to their house.

“You’re still getting rid of that truck”

“Yuuri!”

“After you clean it!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading whatever this is! Hope you enjoyed it! Hope you spotted the hidden puns too ;P


End file.
